


画布

by LPuhuh



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPuhuh/pseuds/LPuhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam/Peter，剧透至210。Peter描绘出的十幅未来幻像。</p>
            </blockquote>





	画布

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26247) by manic_intent. 



.00

 

（粗略算算），大概是三十年后，Peter最终意识到在他吸收的所有能力当中（不禁让人好奇“最终”这词之于他的定义），唯一不曾使他乏味的便来自Isaac。

如今，他获得的大多数能力仅能拥有短短五分钟的兴趣保质期限而已。飞行在两年后开始变得索然无味，四年后是瞬间转移，十年后是隐形，厌倦读心术用了他十一年的时间，灵体穿梭二十年，变身术二十四年，次元穿行二十七年；唯独苦苦思索画布上的未知将来这一样，每每都能刺激他的兴奋末梢，只因画中景象避无可避得总会成真。

这渐渐成了Peter生活规律的一部分，每当他厌倦得想远离尘世或暂时抛开肩上责任的时候，他会找个偏僻的地方把自己藏起来，即便Hiro或Nathan都无从感应，需要他们花上几个星期才找得着的地方，一个人，带着画布，颜料，水瓶，野营装备以及足够消耗五个星期的咖啡。Isaac曾靠吸食海洛因来作画——Peter用的是咖啡因加过量砂糖。

直到第五天，Peter会带着完成的画作回到他和Adam在伦敦共有的秘密住地（他们猜硬币决定究竟是纽约还是伦敦，赢得人是Adam），将画装框，并把它挂在他们陈列室的又一个空位上。Peter会站在画前苦思冥想，交换每幅画的顺序，如果有Adam陪伴，他们会先在卧室里慢慢地干上一场，伴着时而碾过的火车隆隆声，边讨论那幅新画的含义。Adam偶尔会语带讥讽地笑他活得像个老古董－每到第七日一成不变的休息－Peter想反驳说可不是只有他的名字和圣经中人如出一辙。所谓物以类聚，人以群分大概就是这个意思。

他在这方面的能力甚至一日更甚一日。

 

.01

 

【这一副不难解读，却最让他心痛。天空被无情的风暴渲染成墨灰一片，身着黑白两色的人们缩成一小团，聚集在山丘的草坡上。Peter看见他自己站在人群最前方，面对一块还未封土的坟墓伸出手掌。陪伴他左右的是Adam和Claire。牧师手捧圣经，伫立在一块新刻的石碑旁，Nathan的儿子们早已安然度过他们人生的少壮年华，他们父亲的孙辈肃然立于他们膝下。墓碑上赫然镌刻着——】 

－Nathan Petrelli。

当他摊开手掌，任由纯银十字架落入土中，Peter的内心凛凛知道这是他最后一次感受切肤之痛产生的麻木与漠然。他的双手牢牢插进上衣口袋里，眼望黑色泥土把Heidi留给他哥的仅有一抹银色光亮缓缓埋葬。Peter觉得他不该将那十字架据为己有，即便它是Nathan遗嘱里留给他的其中一样。

他根本没注意听牧师的悼词。太多相似的语句，无数次地回荡在耳际，如今他终能体会Adam的感受，明白Adam的心境，还有身为永生者究竟意味着什么。最后一丝旧的自我随着落下的土被一同掩埋，Peter恍恍忽忽地想知道为什么Claire正靠在他肩膀上哭泣。假如他抚摸她的头发，将她搂在怀中，那也只是旧的习惯罢了。Peter如此告诉自己。如同他脸颊上的润湿和呼吸间的哽咽，习惯罢了。

Peter的脑袋里并没有思绪纷乱，他只是觉得Hiro长得越来越像他父亲，Parkamn像是被岁月蹉跎了更久的时间。Molly的脸庞褪去了雀斑，Peter却不记得她身边那个小男孩的名字。Mohinder面容疲惫，灰发已然蔓延到他的耳际。Niki金发垂肩，头上披着厚厚的黑纱，厚的几乎看不出她饱经风霜的年龄（Peter忍不住小心眼地想）。站在Niki身边的Micah已高出了她一头，时不时地总会埋首推推他的眼镜。

这是漫长的五十五年，他们作为最初的特殊人种里仅存的几个，站在人群的最前排，目睹泥土将灵柩与十字架默默埋葬。他们身后，是新的同伴。最小的是12岁的梦见May，最大的是八十四岁的Mikha。这位通晓各国语言的老人既有些手足无措又有些懊恼沮丧的接受了这个Micah给他起的昵称。

当Peter开始念Nathan的颂文时，他心想：除了他的侄女和爱人，不论早晚，他都会目送眼前的每个人回归尘土。所以他以这句话作结，最终，回忆就是我们的一切。 

 

.02

 

【Peter从不喜欢他笔下画出一张陌生的脸。因为当他将来遇到这个人时，无可避免地都会被偏见所左右。而由此产生的矛盾更是会让他头疼好些日子：究竟是他该对此事此人抱有这样的偏见亦或是这副画已经改变了未来？这个人留着平头，身材精瘦，撕烂的白色上衣透着鲜血，他正手握匕首与Peter缠斗，那把匕首的前端插进了超能力吸收者的腹部。Peter真的非常不喜欢画他自己受伤的场面。而那个人是——】

——Chanel Girard，还是个“她”。Peter愤懑不平地回忆。她调整重心，脚跟狠狠踩向Peter的脚背，随即将他轻而易举地掀翻在地。痛扁一顿Peter会带给她原始的趣味，而这实在更像是男性才会拥有的爱好。

“Peter，你能自愈，”她拖着浓重的法国口音，慢悠悠地说，“但这不代表你有借口可以不会保护自己。”

“我知道怎么保护自己，”Peter抗议，却立马招来对方一记右钩拳伺候。在Chanel疾风骤雨，水银泻地般的持续攻击下，他甚至不能集中注意力来运用Hiro的时间静止术，更别提复制对方的超高速进攻了。何况，他肚子里插着的匕首还让他疼得半死。

“是吗？如果你被打晕了？或者碰见个会消除对方能力的特种人？”Chanel的呼吸甚至没有一丝紊乱，他们正在她的公寓里，改革后的法国，特种人独立居住区。她在这儿拥有一间巨大的正方形屋子，早上用来教授特种人自卫防身术，偶有几个周末则是拿来把Peter揍得满地找牙。

Chanel很是喜欢能用尽全力和对手比拼却不会置对方于死地的状况，之后她甚至还能和尚算完好的手下败将一起喝杯咖啡。Peter不能肯定这种训练究竟有多大用处，但他非常肯定自己倒是因此被熏陶出了某种受虐快感。而Adam（穿着闲适，举止优雅地坐在角落，挂着一抹幸灾乐祸的微笑）则是爱上了这种施虐的乐趣（用他的三寸不滥之舌又是哄骗，又是唠叨，或是干脆逼迫Peter来上课）。

Peter抽出腹中的匕首，怨毒地用念力朝屋子一角的Adam掷去。后者在飞刀刺入他胸口之前，便纹丝不动地单手把刀刃接在手心。鲜血从他白皙优雅的手指上流下，天知道这为什么会让Peter登时欲火焚身。对于思想开小差的学生，Chanel的惩罚方式是把Peter的脑袋朝训练房打过蜡的地板上狠狠砸下，由此发出的咔吱巨响不禁让他自己都浑身一阵恶寒。

“集中注意力，Peter。”Chanel边吼边把他的手臂反扣在身后，“他妈的你再敢用超能力试试！”

“你干吗不换换口味，拿Adam当拖把试试？”Peter禁不住抱怨道，他感觉到扭曲的鼻子正怪异地自动转回正常位置。

“因为你是我们的领袖，”Chanel无情的回答，伴着Peter的惨叫声，她轻而易举地折断了后者的手臂，“其次，我拒绝接受一个连保护自己都做不到的无能之辈来领导我们。你只是不老不死，Peter，不代表你没有弱点。那么。我十五分钟前就跟你说过这种情形下要怎么反击……”

 

.03

 

【他站在圆形竞技场中央，四周残垣断瓦，苔藓遍布，被风化了的石头尽显其苍凉面目。宽大的台阶上聚集着不少人，他们或站或坐，目不转睛地凝神倾听。他举起手，像神恩赐祝福。Adam在他左边，右边是Claire，他们身着不搭调的冬装，面容一片肃穆，疲惫的脸上写满了被追捕的艰辛，干裂的嘴唇吐出一圈圈白雾。Peter恨透了公开演说而且他——】

——仍然不能肯定他们的抉择是否正确。他们是最后一批特种人。人类的进化终究敌不过任何生物都将面临的命运，种群逐渐凋零，直至消亡。世界各地的人口出生率日趋下降，其中也包括特种人。环顾周围，他能清楚地认出那几张仅有的年幼脸孔。

他们的命运转折点在乌克兰，Peter的脑海浮现，而直到今天，他依旧感觉得到那份苦涩。该死的乌克兰。他的手痛得生疼，但他清楚众人对他的期望。“我们对此深思熟虑了很久，”他抬手安抚窃窃私语的人群，“在我看来，我们只有两条路。一，我们分头行动，各自找个地方开始新生活。二，我们大家一起，找个僻静的地方定居下来。”

“说得好，叔叔，”Claire轻声道，她拍了拍Peter的后背以示支持。永生不死让他变得有些疑神疑鬼，如今被允许这样随意碰触他身体的只有Adam和Claire。该死的，为什么每次他必须集中精神的时候都会想些毫不相关的东西。

“我们已经试过第一个办法了，Peter。可只要有他妈的那些追捕行动，我们就成不了。”说话的人叫MichaelReilly，Peter犹豫片刻后记起。啊，水行者。Michael的家人全被活活烧死，即便他们中没有一个是特种人。底下的人群彼此轻声交换意见，然后泛起一阵阵赞同的低语。他们是幸存者。数量少的可怜。Peter坚信他此时的表情一如先前，并无破绽，但Adam却和Claire那样伸出手，用他修长优美的手指缠住Peter的手掌，轻轻地捏紧。几个世纪过去了，Peter和Claire仍在乎：即使他不这么想，那也是自我欺骗，他很清楚不去在乎他手中那些短暂的生命是多么该死的不合逻辑。但像Adam那样又何尝不是更好的选择，只把心留给经过时间淘洗后，和他一样能够幸存下来的那两个人。

但如果Peter仔细审视内心，他便知道自己的“在乎”也早已变质，不再是人类才具备的那种情感。这其中蕴含着默然疏离的冷静，超越（非）人类伦理的长幼关爱，也许就像园丁精心栽培他的玫瑰一般。（他忽然有些后悔自己五十多年前杀了Yukal。没错，那男人是个精神失常的杀人犯，可他也是永生者。拥有自我再生能力的种群十分罕见，如Adam形容的“纯”细胞再生一族就更是稀有，至于超能力吸收者——似乎只是进化过程中的一个意外。除了Peter，再无一人。）

“那好吧，Peter。我们再没其他选择了，是吗？”发话的是个老人，Jina嬷嬷，肤色黝黑，年迈瘦弱，语气冰冷，“那你究竟要带领我们去哪里？”

“这是个不毛之地，”Peter静静地说，他的话在空旷的石柱间被无限放大，“上一次天启之后，这里就变得寸草不生——至少无法自然生长。我不认为‘世界政府’会找到这儿来；即便他们找来了，或许也会放过我们。我相信通过Jeanna的能力，可以改变这里部分土壤的属性，再让Max播种。当然，我也会尽我所能帮助大家。我们只要重建一部分的拉萨就够了。”

“你用了很多不确定语态，Peter，”Adam指出。Peter瞪了他一眼以示警告。他，Adam和Claire为此已经反复讨论计划了数月。Adam清楚地表明他其实根本不在乎：该死的，他只把眼前这个生死攸关的困境当成了一次智力大考验。

“没错。要让一切顺利运作还需要很长时间。我们已经想出了其中不少难题的解决之道，但也希望各位提供新的观点，尤其是在人员分工方面。我们的六个幻象制造者可以先提供大家所需的衣物，十三个元素转换者可以试试利用这些石头做点什么。其余所有人尽可能互相帮忙。”Peter深吸了一口气，仰望天空，双手插进皮大衣的口袋里，“这事关我们的生死存亡。”

 

.04

 

【他琢磨了这幅画了好长一段时间，还他妈的很是尴尬了一阵。没等Claire出现，就把它藏了起来，Adam对此只是宛尔一笑。画中Peter和一个面容俊朗，身材健壮的金发蓝眼男子纠缠在床第间，背景中的Adam似乎正在抽屉里翻找某样东西。Peter偏过头，嘴唇半张，像在交谈，Adam也有如谈论天气般回应，画面上对这显而易见的中途打搅表示震惊的一个人就是——】

——Damien，有趣的是他几乎完全不知道该怎样应对眼前的状况，沙金色的长发散落在枕边，他冰蓝色的眼睛胆怯地在其他二人身上来回打转，放在Peter大腿上的手也不知该往哪儿摆。几乎所有特种人都知道Adam和Peter是一对，不太为人所知的是他们都喜欢偶尔放纵一下，而更没多少人知道的是，他们彼此在这个问题上所持的态度。

嫉妒这种情绪才过几十年就没了新鲜感，之后更是显得毫无意义。Peter属于Adam，反之亦然。即便只是出于对彼此的需要。但有时，他们总会找个其他人度过一段时光，即便只是为了排解无聊。几个世纪的沟壑横亘在他们之间，Peter满怀的热情爱慕发生在数不尽的几辈子之前，如今他们拥有的是似余火般长久燃烧的温暖，时不时地从中汲取热力，将它变成一种习惯，融入两个不死者永恒的生命。

他们依旧会争吵，毫无疑问，时不时的（或者毫无原因的），他，Adam和Claire，无论怎么排列组合都一样（Claire的不稳定情绪伴随永恒的生理期，只会一年比一年更糟）。这让他们记住自己并不只是永生者，却也还是三个不同的个体，三个平等的个体，除却他们超能力的区别。这一点，他永难忘记（因为一旦忘记，就等于失去了他们，Peter对此很清楚，而这种失去是他无法承受的）。

“就快找到了，”Adam彬彬有礼地说，在最下层的抽屉里，他想找出那条蓝绿色的围巾给刚从奈康回来的Claire看看。仿造“旧时”的编织工艺，今季新出的细羊毛质地。Peter委实不关心这些，眼下他的身体饱含着年轻追踪者抽动的性器，耳朵顽皮地窃听对方惊慌失措的大脑活动。

“你确定是在我房间里？”Peter转头问Adam，同时一点也没放缓上下抽插的动作，他不停地用对方灼热的性器摩擦自己体内那点敏感，一次又一次发出满足的低吼。

“我最后一个拿给你看。所以理由充分。”Adam站起身，走到衣柜前，而Peter此时正靠着他床伴手臂的有力支撑，绷紧了背脊，猛地夹紧了臀部。Damien闷哼一声，在高潮的冲击下浑身不住地抽搐。这让Peter气喘吁吁地笑起来。该死的，有时他还真惦记年轻那会儿。

“去橱柜里找找。”他回头望了一眼追踪者，对方的眼眸闪耀着迷醉的光彩，惹得他不由得玩心大起。只需稍稍用点心灵感应，他就能阻止追踪者达到高潮，逼得他语无伦次地求饶、在手织的床单上不停地挺身戳刺，被难以发泄的欲望折磨得找不着北。

Adam终于在柜子顶层找到了叠好的围巾，他朝Peter炫耀似的挥了挥，“找到了。还有看在上帝的份上，别再折磨这可怜的男孩了，他说不定会动脉阻塞。我们只剩下两个追踪者了。这一个还是Walker家族的。”

“出去时带上门，”Peter勾起嘴角坏笑，“记得代我向你的现任玩伴传句话，就说我不会把他生吞活剥的。他躲了我都快一个月了。Allen，对吗？”

“那是上星期的事，不过我会记得把你的话带到，只要他什么时候愿意和我说话就行。”Adam慵懒地回答，那条围巾衬着他的黑色衣袖，颜色显得格外鲜亮活泼。

 

.05

 

【Peter确信他的想象力是在跟自己开玩笑。Adam和他上身披怪异的宽大袍子，下身是马裤和靴子的装扮，这身行头让他联想起了绝地武士，Claire穿着乳白色的束胸长裙，而他们全都在盯着一头巨龙发愣：确切的说，是巨龙的眼球，而他们则是这该死的占据了大半幅画面的眼球表面反射出的倒影。Peter发誓假如他有朝一日真的面对这种不可思议的局面，他会——】

—— 在身边同伴你一言我一语，兴致勃勃的讨论声中兀自发呆。这头可怜的巨兽快死了，很显然他正被自己体内的烈火从里到外渐渐吞噬，偶尔它会发出局促的呼吸，张开的大嘴喷出一阵的火焰，周身在这片严寒的冻土上微弱地抽搐。它那巨大的双翼颤颤巍巍地伸展开去，脱臼的下巴骨露出如尖刀般锋利的牙齿。它的唾液像是某种强酸，毫不留情地将被沾上的草皮吱吱溶解。

“是重力，”Claire指着龙翼说，“那东西明摆着不能适应这个空间里的重力环境。它太大，快被压垮了。”

“空气的成分也不对，”Adam附和，他抬手抚摸眼前这生物光彩夺目，覆盖着金色鳞片的皮肤，“这儿的氧气含量太高。它无法控制自己喷火。”

“这……这怎么……”Peter半天说不出一句话。他本想当了特种人几个世纪的领袖，自己也该习惯了三不五时冒出来的种种“惊喜”。在几位永生者身后，尉队长们把好奇的围观者有序地控制在安全距离之外，以避免他们被火焰灼伤。

“是Ailin，”Claire瞥了眼左边一士官身旁的人，来自中部王国，一个怯生生的女孩，“她会灵体穿梭。”

“要是没记错，我们早把所有的星际图给标出来了，”Peter忍不住和那硕大的球体大眼瞪小眼，只是一个眼球而已，它的体积却超过了自己整个人，“我倒是不知道其中他妈的还有条龙。”  
“Peter 阁下，星际图只是我们灵体意识的投射产物，”满怀敬畏与惊怯的Ailin结结巴巴地说。过去的一个世纪里，Peter绞尽脑汁阻止特种人赋予他此类称谓，自从他们重建拉萨，将它发展成一个生产社群起，他就从未放弃过这种努力，可最后依旧失败的一塌糊涂。Claire“阁下”和Adam“阁下”仍然认为这事该死的好笑无比。

“召唤者？这倒是第一次听说，”Adam望着Ailin仔细盘算起来，“不过我想发生这事也只是时间问题。那条龙也许来自某个我们还未探访的遥远星际，或许它本身就存在于星际黑洞的深渊。”

“很好。”Peter叹了口气，却立刻意识到他的反应立刻就会传达给站在不远处的Ailin。

“如果下次你必须要在灵体穿梭的时候分散注意力，记得想想小猫小狗，”Adam慢悠悠地说道，这话惹得Claire发出一阵既不高贵也不淑雅的闷笑。

 

.06

 

【Peter估算过，大约三分之一的画都预示着某种形式的血腥与杀戮，通常死者都是他尚未谋面的人。为此他总是痛恨非常：他永远不知道究竟何时才会遇到这些面孔；某一日，他会突然冒出这样的想法，你会死，还会死的很惨，在他脑海深处有个更微弱的声音说，我不知道你的行刑者是否就是我。画面中，一只手工缝制的洋娃娃被染的通红，前方是一头死了的山羊，漂白的墙壁溅满了鲜血，一具尸体横陈在毫无遮蔽的石窗边上。一个孩子，一个小女孩毫无生气的睁着眼，她的手指离那洋娃娃仅有几寸之遥，她的肩头已是一片血肉模糊——】

——这是被高爆炮弹击中的结果，Peter作呕地想。力量兵团竟然用高爆武器来杀孩子。Peter再也无法忍受胸中肆虐的悲痛，仰头爆发出狂怒的吼声，他周身的空气瞬间化为一团蓝色的火焰。而他身后那些集合起来的人，没有一个往后退却半步。他们从未见过自己的领袖如此失控，Peter也不记得上一次他这样是什么时候了。

“把余下的幸存者都找出来,”Peter转身命令他片刻之前找到的两个尉队长。一头灰发，常年在战场上厮杀的老兵Oliver神色严峻地点了点头。有了他的超敏听觉，还活着的那些人兴许能逃过一劫。Margaret双膝着地，低声吟唱安神曲，以抚慰五个在孤儿院里侥幸活下来的孩子（惊惶失措中，小Lina无意间将哥哥和她自己强行砸穿地板，躲进了第八层地下储藏室。虽然浑身是伤，但好歹并无大碍。等Miko用念力将他们垂直带上地面的时候，一切都结束了；Urik出于害怕所以灵体出壳，逃进了星际空间；Elaine则是战战兢兢地变成一只飞蛾，躲在天花板上）。

Peter闭上眼，切断外界的精神干扰，他大约两百年前学会了这个方法，又不断练习改进；这让他该死的头痛了一整个星期。Peter用他的感知力温柔地拂过身旁每一个熟悉的思想体，继而将它发散至整个拉萨，并非为了锁定被暴行肆虐的无辜之人，而是侵入那些搜捕者的大脑，只需一丁点暗示，这些力量军团的士兵就会染上癫狂和混乱的种子。

忽然间，他的精神力能更自如的发散开去，Peter满意地厘清剩下的每个据点和方位，当他回过神来，才惊觉源源不断输入自己体内的能量是来自另两个精神感应者，Terry和Pelor，他们的手坚定地搭在他肩膀上，两人苍白的面容透出阵阵虚弱。然而他们的笑容是那样的自豪与无畏，Peter回身面对他的追随者们，用手比划出祈福的标志。

他费劲心力才压下立刻赶到Adam和Claire身边的冲动，他俩在拉萨各处担负着将四散的幸存者召集起来的任务（他需要上帝保佑他们平安无事）。Peter消灭的第一队敌人甚至来不及反应，便被他撕成了猩红碎片。盛怒渐渐平息后，面对满室的死寂，墙上的鲜血和脏腑，Peter几乎从灵魂深处对自己作呕。一个接一个，他干净利落地杀戮，治愈受伤的幸存者，用安心的话语和瞬间移动将他们带回集合点。

当他带着疲惫来到 Claire身边的时候，对方看上去就像半夜摔下床的小姑娘。一头乱糟糟的金发，胸前仅剩一点蔽体的衣物，马裤也被划破了，她一手持着激光枪，一手握着利刃，赤着脚，满身血污，却依然美丽动人。Claire正把榴弹碎片从她的大腿里挖出来，一脸厌恶和烦躁，见到Peter让她开心的不能自已，呼的一下就跳上来将他紧紧抱住。他们身后，Claire领导的人群也发出一阵七零八落的欢呼声。Peter伸出手把Claire紧紧搂在怀中，安慰地叹出一口气。他脱下夹克把它披在Claire肩上，惹得后者无奈地翻了个白眼。

Peter赶到Adam身边时业已精疲力竭。手攥闪击枪忙于清扫最后几处据点的Adam，面无表情地朝每具尸体的红外护目镜上多补了一束致命高压电流，他救出的幸存者们正把守在饭厅外围。Peter走近时，他目光犀利地抬起头，下一秒两人便拥抱在一起，Adam的手指侵略性地抓住Peter的发丝，他的吻狂热而粗暴。这是属于他俩的时刻，容不得其他人的存在，连他们都无法停止。Peter贴着Adam的耳朵低语，“我们该怎么办？世界政府找到我们了。”

“那我们就再逃一次，或者起来反抗，”Adam轻描淡写地耸耸肩。无论哪条路，对他而言都意味着相同的答案，“最后的决策权还是在你，Peter。不过就目前的状况来说，我建议先把大家撤到地下墓穴再从长计议。” 

 

.07

 

【这副画中，Hiro一脸惊诧的表情，他的手被缚在身后，两边各有一个穿着长袍和皮马甲的守卫，四周是Peter未曾见过的城市废墟，充斥着奇形怪状的金属物和生锈许久，上下翻倒的通行器。他从没和Hiro谈起过这副画——Peter对时空旅行顾虑重重，他从不愿知道自己究竟在历史被更改的过程中扮演了何种角色。Hiro张大了嘴巴，就像在——】

——喊，“Peter Petrelli！”

Peter正和一队超声变形者侦察旧特拉法加地区的遗迹，他不解地打量了Hiro好些时候，才回过神来。愉快地笑着问，“Hiro？天呐，你在这儿干什么？放开他，兄弟们，他是我的一个老朋友。”

“真高兴看到你还活着！”

Hiro激动万分地握住他的手，这让卫兵们顿时戒备起来，Peter颇感有趣地记起握手大约在半个世纪前就成了被淘汰的社交习惯，“你在遥远的未来，非常遥远的未来，我的朋友。”

“这里是伦敦。究竟发生了什么事？”Hiro推了推眼镜（Peter完全不记得上回他见到一副该死的眼镜是何年何月的事），他好奇地四周张望四周，表情略显惊恐。

“旧伦敦，”Peter不由自主地纠正他，“第二次世界末日后，这里也是被废弃的城市之一。听说这儿的石头不太稳定，不过运气好的话，说不定我们可以把它改造成可居住地。拉萨被暴露后已经太危险了。”

Hiro面无表情地看着它，Peter苦笑着想起Hiro来自过去，很久很久以前的过去，“我不明白。到底发生了什么糟糕的事？”

“不。其实没什么。只是战争。无休止的战争。”Peter回望身后那片扭曲的金属物和残破的建筑，“每次世界政府的改选都会带来政治上的分歧。等他们内讧完了，就会来追杀我们。”

“我们？”

“特种人，Hiro。拥有特殊力量的人。我们的出生率还不赖，但如果不及时找到落脚的地方，我们也许很快就会被追杀到种族灭绝。所以趁他们还在窝里斗的时候，我在给咱们找幢房子住住。”Peter知道他笑起来的样子都不怎么像个人类，他的表情千年不变，而这多少让Hiro有些害怕。

“啊！糟糕的未来。我必须改变它。”Hiro看上去信心满满，Peter不禁泛起一股同情心。几个世纪前，它何尝不是如此自信。

“我试过了，Hiro。试过太多次，好多年前。这已经是最好的未来，”Peter拍着对方的肩说，“我们能做的就是照顾好每一个找到的特种人，教会他们如何使用自己的能力，然后给他们一个家。现在，你最好还是该回去了， Nakamura血脉可经不起有什么闪失。”

“血脉？”

“你的后代，Hiro。我们成功地保住了几乎所有初代特种人的血脉。你们一族中总会有人继承瞬间移动的能力。偶尔也会出现几个静止时间的，会时空穿越却只有三个人。你是唯一一个具备这三种能力的。”在继续和Hiro深谈下去之前，Peter拍了拍Hiro的背，使劲回忆很久很久之前用来安慰他人的动作该是怎样，“你能回去吗？”

“我想应该可以。刚才我只是试着往最远的时间跳。”Hiro弯起唇角，“我和Ando打了个赌。你还记得Ando吧？”

“记得，”Peter点头道，即便他根本没有半点印象，只模糊地知道那是Hiro的朋友，“代我替他问好。Hiro，你该走了。这里不安全，我不希望你出什么事。”

“我到底在多远的未来？”Hiro不屈不挠地问，在这片世界上最古老的废墟地之中，他的喜悦是多么的不合时宜，Peter不禁笑出声来。

“你不会想知道答案的，Hiro。你不会想知道的。”

 

.08

 

【刚开始，他和Adam因为这幅画还狠狠地笑了Claire好一阵子（之后的近百年里，他渐渐为此后悔过，直到根本忘了这副画的存在，因为它似乎从来没有成真的迹象）。Claire躺在一张血染的床上，穿着素色的白布上衣，在她怀里是个新生的男婴，头顶上粘着几缕金色的短发，旁边的产婆背对着他们。Adam看上去又惊又喜，Peter想——】

——这怎么可能？九个月过去了，他还是无法相信。Claire的体质使她拥有周而复始的月经期，这不仅让她懊恼不已，也使她一直处于不孕的状态（至少，是该死的曾经），跟什么卵子和分泌有关（她每次都会取笑Peter听到这解释时一脸不舒服的表情，直到今天，Peter还是很庆幸自己从来没弄明白过）。

“恭喜你，”Adam旋即恢复镇定，“他是个健康的胖小伙子。你要给他取什么名字？”

“记得我第一次看到你画这幅画时的情景吗？很久很久之前。”Claire带着一脸倦容笑着对Peter说，他也试着向她回报以微笑。这不可能。“我曾以为你那样做是一个善意的谎言。对不起，Peter。我非常抱歉。我不知道该用什么来补偿你，不过我会试试的。”

过去的六个月里，她不停地向他道歉，“我跟你说过几次了，Claire，我真的不介意。行了，你想好名字没？”

“我想好了，但你们两个肯定会说我太多愁善感，”Claire凝视着怀中安睡的婴儿，这也许是长久以来第一次Peter从她脸上看到那样的表情，既不是对着 Peter也不是对着Adam，那样满溢着无条件的爱的神情。他从心底里为她感到高兴。他真的很高兴。“我想叫他Noah。”

“真没想到啊，”Adam拉长了调子，随即这话就招来Peter冲他腹部捅了一肘子，“干什么呀？我前几天就跟你说。她肯定会给孩子取名Noah。”

“没关系，Peter，”Claire坐在床上，脸上洋溢着初为人母时那种夺人呼吸的美丽红晕，“Adam是在吃他的醋呢。”

“哦，拜托。”

Peter 傻傻地笑着听他俩拌嘴，即便他内心深处不由得泛起一阵酸楚。他有过孩子，该死的，他还有过曾曾孙，那还是在第一次世界末日之前。刚开始，看着他们衰老然后死去是痛苦的，可更为痛苦的是，过了几代，他的哀伤都已不似以往深切。当“洲际清洗”行动消灭了他最后的血脉，Peter就再没动过抚育后代的念头。而就他所知，Adam自从遇见Peter后，就再没对女人感兴趣过。

“我还是不敢相信这一切，”Peter终于承认，他俯下身吻了吻Claire的前额，“他的父亲呢，还是想不起来？”

Claire撅起嘴，“那是发生在春分左右的事，说真的，我不记得对方是谁。还有你怎么敢用这种眼光看我？好像你和Adam从来都没像兔子一样，四处乱找人发情。”

Peter 脸红了。几个世纪过去后，如今只有他的侄女和爱人能让他脸红。在他身后，产婆清扫完毕，离开了房间。趁着他所爱的人们正取笑自己的时候，Peter把手覆在床单上，用他的力量消除了血迹。Claire成功的怀孕产子是一个奇迹，无论从哪一方面来说都是。这给在旧伦敦居住的人们带来了崭新的希望，还有一个庆祝的理由。最近这样的时刻太少了。

 

.09

 

【这副画中，Peter端坐在一匹像鹿似的奇异生物背上，那东西长着一对轮廓分明的弯角，他身下的丝绒鞍子绣着银色叶片，用金色流苏作为点缀，与之相比，他穿的那身白色手工上衣和依稀可见修补痕迹的卷边皮靴看起来更是简朴的出奇。他在一个草坡上，俯看着某个正向他走来的人，他眯着眼——】

——望着孙外甥Noah正冲他兴奋地挥手，那头粟米般金黄的长发随着微风拍打着他的脸颊。Adam曾开玩笑地说细胞再生者一定都是金发，什么命中注定是按上帝的旨意造就的美貌，这番话总能招来Peter的白眼。

Peter示意他的坐骑往草坡下走去。Claire不明白为什么当他会飞，会瞬间转移，会穿越时空，会星际穿梭，甚至会跨越次元之后，Peter却喜欢用骑的。他也不知该如何向Claire解释，“Noah，怎么了？”

“妈问你什么时候回去。”Noah身后，一片由四方的白色巨石塑造的“基地”半齐整地盘踞在出海口边的三角洲上。灰色的炊烟袅袅地升向天空，“他们在规划居住区，她想听听你的意见。”

“你的意思是她不想一个人研究谁跟谁处不来。Adam呢？”

“躲起来了，”Noah平静地回答。这一点儿也不让人吃惊。Claire又到了每个月都会有的那几天，而Adam比谁都更精于玩捉迷藏的游戏，“她的脾气可大着呢。”

“要知道，你也可以帮帮她的，”Peter指出，话虽如此，他还是亦步亦趋地示意胯下的野兽朝正在兴建中的城市前进，Noah边小跑着跟上他。

“什么，我吗？”Noah睁大了的眼睛尽显天真，“外叔公，和你的经验比起来，我根本就是啥都不懂的小鬼一个。”

“这类事务我还是不要搀和进去比较好。”Peter抱怨道，虽然他的反驳听起来软弱的可以。

他讨厌调解那些芝麻绿豆大的矛盾，去年的那场族群分裂之后，他只想好好享受眼下这份难得的平静。此前他们曾决定是否将所有特种人都转移到另一个由大家精心挑选，不会再遭迫害的星际重新定居。Peter仍为那些坚持留下不走的人感到抱歉，但事实上，他只是很遗憾因此而失去的血脉。一个不错的治愈者家族和一个强大的精神感应家族就这么白白流失了。

“这事一点儿都不难，哦，伟大的叔叔，永生的Peter阁下，新地球的最高统帅，我们的精神救世主，全能的奇迹创造者，”Noah仪态优雅地鞠了个躬，冲着兀自哀叹的Peter一阵坏笑。他恨透了这些该死的头衔。“也许晚饭之前你就能搞定了。”

 

.10

 

【事实上，Peter拥有为数不少的画作都描绘了他和Adam的某些情色举止，而半数以上的画便同时包括了他俩。Claire波澜不惊地将之归结为他俩的自恋式色情收藏（而今他依旧该死的半点没有概念她究竟怎么找着的）这幅画里，他们的身影靠在窗前，Adam躬身趴在Peter的大腿间，整幅画的焦点是夜空中的两个月亮，其中一个又大又白，较小的那个隐藏在大的阴影中，而——】

——Peter隐约辨析着外头欣喜的喧嚣声和脑海中的鼓点， Adam俯下身占领了他的嘴，一边湿润地摸索，啃咬，这动作操他妈的该死的缓慢，看来今晚的每一秒钟Adam都不会放过。夜晚的空气过于清冷，而 Peter却没有察觉，如果他的喉咙能够感觉生涩，那现在一定是了。他觉得自己像是乞求了几个小时之久。

“你他妈的真是个混蛋，”他好不容易抽气，旧世界的猥亵字句总会在他这般心神迷乱的时候自然而然地冒出来，Peter的手紧攥着床，令人如痴如醉的性快感早已和长时间无法得到排解的失落情欲纠缠在一起，“Adam。”

“注意用词，Peter，”Adam笑得像头危险的野狼，他的手指紧紧地包裹着Peter的臀部，阻止超能力吸收者挺身抽动。“我说过我会干你干到日出前，不是吗？”

“你没说你不打算……呃啊……让我释放，”Peter恨恨地咬牙，他猛得夹紧臀部，把对方吞的更深，这动作让Adam一阵满足得浑身打颤，“否则我是绝对不会答应的。”

“打破约定的人是你，错可不在我。” Adam神气地指出，他望了眼窗外的中心广场，在那儿庆祝的人群正欢歌畅饮。“冬之潮”。这都是Claire的主意，一个对旧时圣诞的回礼。为此她还被 Adam和Noah奚落了好几个礼拜。Peter快被欲望折磨疯了，他很确信自己的灵体已经出壳，上帝呐，Adam的自控力真他妈的不是普通的非人类。

“Adam！”

Adam 的眼色一沉，他的吻忽然间充满了占有的意味，蛮横失控的欲望沸腾得让人头晕目眩，Peter不记得上一次Adam这般慢慢享受他俩的性爱究竟是何年何月的事，通常，他们在一起共处的时间并不多，有时甚至都忘了彼此曾经怨恨过因为责任而必须牺牲这样的私人时间。Peter抬起头回吻过去，舌头带着呻吟钻进 Adam的嘴里，然后他将俩人翻过身来，这引得Adam一阵低吼，Peter窃笑着抓住床头，面对面地趴坐在Adam上方，当他们终于将高潮释放在木地板上的时候，Peter笑着沉浸在Adam咬住他脖子那一瞬间的感觉。

没过多久，太阳的金光铺洒开来，染上层层叠叠的床单和枕头，以及地上舒展的四肢，还将Adam的短发映衬的更为耀眼。Peter任由自己的手指缓缓穿过它们，感受掌间的阵阵刺痒，他让爱人的脑袋更舒服地枕在他颈上，半眯着眼将Adam的手臂放置在自己胸口。

他入睡前耳朵里最后的一丝声响是风中孩子们银铃般的轻笑。


End file.
